leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aatrox/Background
Lore |related=}}Aatrox is a legendary warrior, one of only five that remain of an ancient race known as the Darkin. He wields his massive blade with grace and poise, slicing through legions in a style that is hypnotic to behold. With each foe felled, Aatrox's seemingly living blade drinks in their blood, empowering him and fueling his brutal, elegant campaign of slaughter. The earliest tale of Aatrox is as old as recorded history. It tells of a war between two great factions remembered only as the Protectorate and the Magelords. Over time, the Magelords won a series of crushing victories, leaving them on the brink of obliterating their sworn enemy forever. On the day of their final confrontation, the Protectorate army found themselves outnumbered, exhausted, and poorly equipped. They braced for inevitable defeat. Just when all hope seemed lost, Aatrox appeared among the ranks of the Protectorate. With but a few words, he urged the soldiers to fight to the last before throwing himself into battle. His presence inspired the desperate warriors. At first, they could only watch in awe as this unknown hero cleaved through their enemies, his body and blade moving in unison as if one being. Soon, the warriors found themselves imbued with a potent thirst for battle. They followed Aatrox into the fray, each fighting with the furious strength of ten until they had won a most unlikely victory. Aatrox vanished after that battle, but the Protectorate army's newfound fury did not. Their surprising triumph led to many more until they were able to finally return home victorious. Their countrymen hailed them as heroes, but though they had saved their entire civilization from destruction, darkness lingered in the mind of each warrior. Something within them had changed. Over time, their memories of battle faded, only to be replaced with a grim revelation: their acts of heroism were, in fact, brutal atrocities committed by their own hands. Tales like these appear among the myths of many cultures. If they are all to be believed, Aatrox's presence has changed the course of some of the most important wars in history. Though these stories remember him as a savior in dark times, Aatrox's true legacy may be a world filled with conflict and strife. Related Lore *An Ancient Mystery In Runeterra Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * ;Taunt * * * * * ;Laugh * * ;Upon using * * ;Meeting first time in a match * ;Special * Patch History ** Passive attack speed changed to 30/35/40/45/50/55% (upgrades every 3 champion levels) from 50% flat. * ** Damage reduced to 75/110/145/180/215 from 75/120/165/210/255. 'V3.8:''' Added June 13, 2013Aatrox, the Darkin Blade, revealed * (Innate) **Aatrox stores a portion of his abilities’ health cost in the Blood Well, which slowly drains to a base amount while he is out of combat. When Aatrox loses all of his health, he draws on the Blood Well and recovers the amount of health stored. * (Q) **Aatrox rises into the air and slams into a target location. Enemies within the impact zone are knocked up and take damage, while nearby enemies take damage. * / (W) **Activation will toggle between Blood Thirst and Blood Price. ** : Aatrox heals himself on every third attack. ** : Every third attack now deals bonus damage instead of healing Aatrox. Aatrox loses health based on the bonus damage dealt. * (E) **Aatrox fires a line attack that damages and slows enemies caught in its path. * ® **Upon activation, Aatrox instantly damages enemies in an area around him. For the duration of Massacre, Aatrox gains bonus attack speed and range. Massacre has no health cost. }} References cs:Aatrox/Příběh de:Aatrox/Background es:Aatrox/Background fr:Aatrox/Historique pl:Aatrox/historia Category:Champion backgrounds